Chicken Nuggets and Sleepovers
by beatothemoon
Summary: Kelly invites over Nathan to eat at her place, but what really happens after they've emptied their plate of nuggets?
1. Chapter 1

"These chicken nuggets are cooked to perfection," Nathan says to Kelly, wide-eyed with surprise. Kelly, in return, smiled at him and then looks in front of her while smiling only at her this time.

Now that she thinks about it, she wasn't really thinking clearly when she asked him if he wanted to eat at her place. Maybe it's because she's starting to care about him more. But she dismissed the idea. Whatever the reason, Nathan's already beside her and she's sure that's how she wants it to be.

No conversation started for a long while so Kelly just turned on the telly. She sometimes heard Nathan's thoughts, but she tried not to.

By the time their plates were empty, the sun already set and the evening news was on. Kelly looks over to Nathan, licking his fingers.

"Looks like you enjoyed eating some food that wasn't from the vending machine," she said to him as she got up to put the plates in the kitchen.

"You should invite me over more often. I could get used to eating actual meals again and it's obvious you enjoy my company," he replied. _Maybe I'd finally get to shag her if I'm here more often._

Kelly heard that from the kitchen and considered it. But she wouldn't mind just having Nathan's company. Though she does fancy him a lot… It's a good thing he can't read _my_ mind, she thought.

"Sure, why not," she tells him as she walks over to the couch, "I wouldn't mind you being here from time to time."

Nathan smiles at her while he watches her sit down next to him. The only light coming from outside is from a lamppost, it's getting late. _Why isn't she making me leave?_

"Because I don't want you to," Kelly answers, "yet."

"Ohhh," he gives her a mischievous grin, "so you _did_ invite me over for sex."

Kelly punches his arm while he just looks at her with a teasing smirk. After the punch, his eyes fell to her lips. _They look so tempting._ At this thought, Kelly smiled and Nathan remembers about Kelly's power. _Idiot. Stop looking at her, stop thinking about kissing or shagging her_.

"It's really no fair that you could read my mind, you know," he tells her while crossing his arms and pouting his lips, pretentiously.

"I like knowing what you're thinking," she tells him, her body facing him now.

"Well, I wanna know what _you_'re thinking," he faces her too, his eyes eventually travelling down her chest. _Ugh, those are some good looking tits. Oh, right._

"I can't help it, okay," Nathan tells her, looking at her face then at her chest again. "Why does yours have to be so big and alluring?" He raises his hands in front of her face and starts doing a squeezing motion, while biting his lower lip.

Kelly rolls her eyes, "Oh, for fuck's sake." She swats away his arms and presses her lips to his rather firmly. Nathan wasn't expecting that and got all stiff and disoriented but his hand soon touched the back of Kelly's head which made Kelly's lips to press softer on his. Slowly, he tried entering his tongue into her mouth and she allowed it. _I can still taste the chicken nuggets. Those were really good._ After a few minutes, Kelly broke away.

"Sorry," she says, looking directly at Nathan's speculative brown eyes. "I don't even know where I want this to lead to."

_The bedroom, I hope_, but Nathan says, "Well, how the hell should I know? You're the one who reads minds, not me."

"Can we just lie down for a while? I've been really tired today," she says as they slowly lay on the couch, getting themselves comfortable. Nathan ended up lying down, his back to the couch and Kelly on top of him.

"Do you want me to turn the telly off?" he asks her but she didn't reply. He listened to her steady breathing and assumed she fell asleep. "Well, that was fast."

So he closed his eyes, lullaby-ed by the soft drone of the evening news.

~*~to be continued~*~


	2. Chapter 2

"Kelly."

"Kelly."

"Uhhhh."

"Kelly, come on," Nathan shook her from on top of her. "I really need to take a piss. Kelly!"

And with that, Kelly rolled over to her side and Nathan ran to the bathroom. _Oh, wait._ He soon reappeared by the doorframe.

"First door on the right," Kelly said in a muffled voice. Nathan disappeared again.

After stepping out of the bathroom, Nathan saw that the door to one of the rooms was open. He walked towards the door and stepped a little inside. He felt for the light switch and flicked it on.

Kelly's bedroom. Looking down, he noticed that he was stepping on a leopard print rug and there are clothes everywhere. On the floor, on some chairs and on her queen-sized bed. He whistled to himself. _Aww man, I wish we crashed on that instead of the couch._

He looked around for a clock and found one on the table. 11:13 PM. They've slept for quite a while. _I should probably carry her to the bed. She'd think I'm so sweet and romantic she's gotta sleep with me._ He turned towards the door, smiling cockily to himself.

But at the doorframe of the room stood a groggy Kelly.

"Jesus!"

Nathan jumped back; his feet caught on some tank tops on the floor and fell ungracefully on his ass.

"Uhh, what are you doin'?" Kelly asks him, walking towards him while rubbing her eyes. She held out her hand but Nathan just shooed it away.

He stood up and sat on the bed. "I thought maybe you'd want to stay here instead of your living room. Much more comfortable," he kicked his shoes off and crawled to the pillows on the right side of the bed.

She rolls her eyes before taking her shoes off. "This doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with you, all right?" She frees her hair from its ponytail and jumps on the bed, her head landing an inch below her pillows.

"Well, technically, we'd be _sleeping_ and we're together," he tells her as he rolls to his side to face her.

She just looks at his eyes for a while, from below, and he just stares back.

_You're really fucking gorgeous._

That makes her smile and that smile makes him run his fingers through her hair.

She wriggled herself up to the pillows and touched her forehead with his. Her eyes closed.

"Hey," Nathan stops stroking her hair, "don't fall asleep again."

"What would you rather have me do?" Kelly answers, her eyes still closed and her voice sounding a bit slurred already.

_Blow m-._ "Stay up for a while," he smiles as he sees Kelly open her eyes again. "Let's have some getting-to-know-you conversations."

In reply, she just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Look, I'll start," he rests his hand on Kelly's waist. "Do you live here alone?"

She snorts. "Yeah. What kind of getting-to-know-you question was that?"

"What? I learned something new about you, didn't I?" he smiles at her in the charming way he always does. "Hmmm."

His eyes scan the room. Not only were there clothes scattered all over the room but there were also a lot of jewelry everywhere. There are also two or three scented candles on her dressing table. He could still make out the scent of lavenders in the air. _So that's what makes her smell like a greenhouse sometimes._

When he looked over to another pile of clothes, he saw there was a jacket on top. A man's most probably. _What's that doing there?_

He looked at Kelly again; she seems to have found out what he saw through his thoughts. "So, do you have a man-friend around or do you just like men's clothes?"

"The jacket's my ex boyfriend's," she sighed, closing her eyes, looking like she's having a headache. "It's been taking me a long time finding all his stuff in the house."

"Oh." _Man, I wish I just didn't see that._

To keep Kelly from staying in whatever mood she's currently in because of talking about her ex, Nathan grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. "After giving him back his stuff, you can have my jacket," he smiled at her, playfully but sincerely.

"What?" she laughed but when she saw his expression, the laughing stopped. "What do you even mean by that?"

He saw that Kelly wasn't amused, so he got rid of his smile. "I'm not good with these kinds of things."

"What kinds of things are you even talking about?"

"You know," he lets go of her waist and scratches his head, she still kept close though, "things where feelings are involved."

"What ar-." Kelly stopped herself. Asking won't get me anywhere, anyway, she thought. So she just used what she had as an advantage.

While Nathan was lying beside her, looking confused and dazed (she doesn't even know why he looks dazed), she dived into his thoughts.

_I'd really like to shag her_; an image of his first time seeing her accompanied the thought.

_She looks like a nice girl to fuck around with or maybe I could do it with the other one_; the other one being Alisha.

_Kelly's been acting a bit weird lately_; the time when she went bald.

_Am I starting to _care _for her?! _; their walk together to her house the same night.

_Jesus, she looks gorgeous tonight_; their walk together to her house just hours before.

_I fancy you_.

He was looking at her now, the confused expression gone from his face. Somehow, his face looked shy. When did Nathan ever look shy?

"I guess you heard that, huh?" he asks her.

She nods. "But I want to hear it. From your mouth. With your voice."

Nathan groaned and smiled. "Come on, you just heard it. Don't make me say it out loud."

"Come on," she starts poking him, teasing. "Just say it. It's all right."

"Stop. Stop with the poking," he says while trying to get Kelly to stop. "All right, all right."

Kelly stops and they just look at each other.

"I," he takes a deep breath, "fancy you," he finishes in a voice almost like a whisper.

But it was good enough for Kelly and so she wraps her arm around his waist.

"Don't I get a prize for confessing?" Nathan asks mischievously.

Kelly rolls her eyes and climbs on top of him. "Now _that_'s more like it," he says, smiling.

She leans down to him, making their lips meet. While tasting her once again, this time, Nathan got a whiff of her skin and she smells lovely. A little bit of lavender, grease, smoke and sugar playing all over her neck and arms.

_I want you, I've always wanted you_.

He rolls the two of them over, with him now on top. Their night's getting a bit more interesting.


End file.
